Fake Love
by Sabri2709
Summary: What happens when the only guy trying to confess to Kahoko, is the only one she isn't confessing to? R&R please!
1. Love Letter!

Sabri: I thought this would be kind of funny. So I hope you enjoy it!!! I also know the proper way to state names is their last name then first, but that really bugs me because it doesn't sound right to me… so sorry lol :D

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He carried with him a letter. Of course it was for the one and only Kahoko Hino. He'd just slip into her classroom when she wasn't there and put it next to her things.

As Hihara walked up to school someone called his name from across the street. Kahoko walked up next to him with her bag in one hand and her violin in the other.

"Kaho you look like you're in a hurry!" Hihara was laughing at her as she ran over to him with her hair a mess and her clothes all wrinkled.

"I thought that I was going to be late for school today. So I put my clothes on in a hurry and didn't even put my hair up. I didn't even have time to eat breakfast! I guess I didn't need to freak out that bad since I got here early." Kahoko scratched the back of her head trying to shrug off the fact that she looked pretty crazy.

"Yeah, maybe before school you'll want to go to the bathroom and fix yourself up! Not to sound mean but you look pretty crazy!" Hihara couldn't help but laugh out loud. He thought it was so funny when Kahoko did things like this, but that's why he loved her isn't it?

"I guess you're right I should go put my things in the classroom first. Well I'll see you later!" Kahoko told to Hihara as she ran off to make it to her classroom with enough time to go to the bathroom. Hihara waved to Kahoko as she ran away from him.

Kahoko made it to her classroom where her two best friends were sitting at their seats chatting. She walked over to her seat and put her things down. She was about to go to the bathroom when her friends noticed her hair and clothes.

"Wow Kaho did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Nao joked to Kahoko.

"Well I thought I was going to be late…" Kahoko was about to explain to them just as she did to Hihara.

"It's ok we know what you mean!" Mio laughed at Kahoko, "You do this like every other day!"

"I guess so!" Kahoko giggled a little.

"Come on let us help you with your hair and clothes. We don't have much time until class starts it'll be easier if we help you." All three of the girls went to the bathroom to do Kahoko's hair and fix her clothes.

He looked into the classroom. She wasn't in the room right now, now was the perfect chance to slip the letter into her desk. He walked into the room looking around for her things. When he saw the violin sitting on the floor next to a desk he quietly walked over and put his letter on the desk.

Kahoko, Nao, and Mio walked back into the classroom with Kahoko looking much better than she did before they left the room. They walked over to their desks and sat down to get ready for class.

"Hey Kaho what's that on your desk?" Nao sat next to Kaho and was the first one to notice the letter.

"Hmm… I don't know." Kahoko picked up the letter and opened it.

"Oh!!! Maybe it's a cute love letter from someone!" Mio was getting excited and started to squirm in her seat, "Read it out loud Kaho-chan!!!"

"Okay! Calm down! Dear Kahoko for some time now I have had feelings for you and I was wondering how you felt towards me! It's unsigned." Kahoko never thought that someone would be confessing to her so randomly.

"Oh my gosh! Someone is confessing to you! I wonder who it is!" Mio was so happy she was basically jumping out of her seat.

"Wow, whoever it was has some crazy, bad handwriting! The letter was kind of lame to." Nao was looking over the letter.

"What are you talking about?!?" Mio thought confessions were so cute, "I know who will be able to help us figure out who it is! Amou! But we'll have to wait until lunch to see her!"

With that their lesson started. Kahoko couldn't focus on anything that the teacher said. She was way too focused on the letter that she read over and over again. When the bell finally rang for lunch the three girls ran out of the room. They managed to make it to the cafeteria without killing anyone who was in their way. Amou was talking with Shoko at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. When Kahoko, Nao, and Mio made it over to them they were all so tired and out of breath that they couldn't talk. Amou and Shoko gave them some water to drink and cool down before they talked. All three girls sat down in the other chair around the table.

"So guess what?" Nao was the first one to talk.

"What?" Amou grabbed her notebook and pen just in case there was something good that she could write about.

"Amou please don't write this in the newspaper!" Kahoko begged her. The last thing that Kahoko needed was every in the school to know that someone was writing to her. Since it was Kahoko asking Amou put her notebook and pen away.

"Fine but you have to tell me now!!!" Amou really wanted to know what was going on.

"Kahoko came to school late, so we went with her to the bathroom to help her fix her hair and clothes and when we came back there was a letter sitting on her desk! It was a confession, but it wasn't signed so we don't know who it's from!" Mio was getting all giddy again.

"Really?! Let me see the letter!" Kahoko took out the letter from her bag. Amou read over the letter a few times.

"Wow what a lame confession!"

"I know that's what we said!" Nao was agreed with Amou.

"Well let's see, knowing Len it couldn't be him because well look at this handwriting!" Amou was thinking of all the guys that it could be, "And Azuma was with me all morning so it couldn't have been him. So that leaves Ryotaro and Hihara!"

"You know what Len's handwriting looks like?" Kahoko was kind of weirded out by that.

"No I just assume that his handwriting wouldn't look like that." Everyone trusted Amou as she said that.

"What about the one boy who is asleep all the time?" Mio remembered meeting him a few times.

"No it can't be him because he just confessed to Shoko! Now they're dating so he wouldn't go and turn his back on her and tell Kaho he liked her too." Amou explained, "Didn't I tell you guess about that?"

"No!" Kahoko was really surprised to hear this, "I'm so happy for you Shoko!" Shoko's face was now bright red.

"I think I saw Ryotaro playing soccer this morning. So it probably wasn't him." Shoko was happy that she could throw something in there.

"So then it's Hihara!" Amou decided, "What are you going to do about this Kahoko?"

"Well since I like someone else I guess I have to tell him that I don't like him back right?" Kahoko didn't mean to tell all of them that she already liked someone else.

"Who is it that you like?" Amou, Nao, and Mio all said at once. Luckily Kahoko was saved by the bell. All five of the girls got up and went back to their classes.

Now that Kahoko knew who it was she thought that she'd be able to pay attention during class, but now all she could think about is the fact that Hihara had confessed to her and she didn't know what she was going to say to him. Unlike the first half the day, the second half flew by and she still didn't know what to say to Hihara. The bell rang and Nao, Mio, Amou, and Shoko were planning on going to a cake shop by the train station.

"I'll meet you there in a bit I think I'm going to go find Hihara-senpai." Even though Kahoko didn't know what to say to him, she couldn't just act like nothing happened. She found Hihara by the music school, he was walking to the entrance of the school.

"Hihara-senpai, gomen but I already like someone else I'm grateful for your letter though!" Kahoko said and then turned around and ran to catch up with her other friends. Kahoko felt horrible about telling him that so randomly and then just running off but she didn't want to see how he reacted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Did I just get rejected by Kahoko without even confessing to her?_ Now Hihara was extremely confused. _What letter? I didn't give her a letter? _Hihara was standing the same way he was when Kahoko confessed that she didn't like him to him. _And what other guy does she like!?!?_ Hihara went home and went straight to his room without a word to any of his siblings or parents.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: I'm sorry Hihara… ;.; but this story isn't about you and I didn't really know what else you'd do… So I guess you're just going to be depressed for the rest of this story, maybe. *evil laugh* Maw ha ha! Anyways I hoped you liked the first chapter!!!


	2. Cookies!

Sabri: I hope you liked the first chapter here is the second one!!! Len's a bit OOC sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kahoko woke up the next day early enough to get to school without having to see Hihara. She almost wished that she did like him just so things wouldn't be so weird. When she got into class, Nao and Mio were talking to Amou. Kahoko walked over to her friends, wondering what they were talking about.

"So now it's my turn I guess," Amou started, "Guess what Kaho?"

"Umm… what?" Kahoko was getting confused about why they were all so giddy.

"Today I went into the journalism room and on my desk was a basket and a letter!" Amou was basically shaking Kahoko as she said this.

"Oh so was it like a gift from one of your reads?" Kahoko still didn't understand where they were going with this.

"Oh of course not that's nothing special, I get things like that all the time!" Amou bragged, "The basket wasn't for me!"

"Then who was it for?" Kahoko was getting angry now because they were wasting her time with nonsense, "What are you guys even talking about!?"

"Gosh don't have to sound so ungrateful!" Amou complained, "The letter said that the basket was for you! As soon as I saw that I came straight here so I wouldn't peak at was inside!" Amou practically threw the basket at Kahoko.

"Look inside!" Nao and Mio yelled at Kahoko.

Kahoko looked at the basket. It was a dark brown with a red cloth in it. The red cloth was wrapped around something that sat in the middle of the basket. Kahoko slowly unwrapped the red cloth from whatever it was that was inside. As soon as she moved the final part of the cloth the room filled with the scent of fresh homemade cookies. On top of the cookies lay a second note. Kahoko picked up the note and read it out loud, "These cookies are a sign of my love. I hope you enjoy them. Again not signed by anyone."

Amou snatched the letter out of Kahoko's hands.

"Well the handwriting is much better than yesterday's," the warning bell ran, "Oh man I wanted to figure out who it was right now! I guess we'll just have to wait until lunch!" Amou said as she waved to her three friends and walked out of their classroom.

Kahoko couldn't believe it! Two confessions one right after each other, and who in the world was it this time? Kahoko hated telling guys she didn't like them. Especially when they were her good friends and she had to tell them that, it always made things weird. Kahoko had only had to reject someone once other than the day before. When the lunch bell rang she picked up her few things and walked to the cafeteria with Nao and Mio just like the day before. When they reached it Amou and Shoko were already sitting at the same table they were the day before.

"So have you thought of who it might be?" Amou hadn't stopped thinking about how it could be.

"Not really," Kaho hadn't really even thought about it.

"Didn't Ryotaro tell us that when we all went to the summer house for camp, Len tried to warm up their lunch and ended up burning it all? So then I don't think he'd have enough talent to make cookies," Shoko smiled at the memory of Ryotaro telling them that story.

"Well if that is true it can't be Len! So that leave Ryotaro and Azuma!" Amou writing this all down in her journal.

"You're not going to write this up in the newspaper are you?" Kahoko really didn't want people knowing about this. She remembered right before the first selection when her accompanist didn't want her to play so she didn't show up to the selection. Kahoko still had a feeling that she liked Len, and then all of Azuma's followers. There must be at least fifty girls who like each of the guys from the concurs.

"Don't worry this is just me being a detective!" Amou always liked mysteries, "I don't think that making cookies is really an Azuma thing! Do you know what I mean? Like he wouldn't waste his time with cooking would he?"

"I guess not," Kahoko didn't sound very interested. Although in her mind she was screaming with joy! Since it wasn't Azuma she'd have to reject him. There would be no way one of his fan girl wouldn't be listening to them talk.

"So that means today it's Ryotaro! What are you going to say to him?" Nao was happy for Kahoko. Ryotaro was the only other general ed. person in the concurs so just maybe was it him she liked?

"Do I really have to talk to him?" Kahoko complained.

"Of course you have to talk to him you can't just leave a guy hanging!!!" Mio had never had a boyfriend and she already knew that.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to go back to the classroom now," Kahoko seemed a bit spacey now.

_I don't want to talk to Ryotaro about not liking him. I mean he's always been there for me. I have no right to reject him when he's done nothing but been nice to me. _Kahoko was thinking to herself as she walked down the hallway. _I guess I don't have any other choice though. Mio's right I can't just leave him hanging there, but before I do it I have to practice my violin after school. Maybe he'll be here practicing too, or he'll have soccer. _

During her afternoon classes, Kahoko couldn't even figure out one question on her test in English. In math she got a headache from thinking too much. When the bell rang to tell schools out Kahoko didn't even want to go play her violin she was so wiped out from her classes. She pulled herself out of her seat and picked up her violin. Nao and Mio left before Kahoko. Kahoko slowly walked over to the music school carrying her bag, violin, and basket of cookies. On the way to practice she walked past the soccer field where the whole soccer team was playing, including Ryotaro.

When Kahoko got to the music school and to the second floor she walked to the practice rooms' area. Kahoko looked at the practice room schedule and every room was filled. So she walked up to the roof. No one was up there, luckily. She set her things down and opened her violin case. Put her shoulder rest on the violin and brought it to her shoulder. She began to play the song she had been working on. After the first couple measures she started to mess up. She refocused on the song and stopped messing up as much. Just as she was finishing up the song she heard the roofs door open with a slight click. She turned around to see Len Tsukimori.

"Oh Len, I'm sorry if you wanted to play here you can I'll just pack up…" Kahoko was still worried about talking to Len alone.

"Stop talking," Len was very blunt about things, which freaked Kahoko out a little bit, "I just heard you playing and I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, um… what is it that you wanted to ask?" Kahoko was worried because she knew today was even worse than most days.

"What's on your mind?" Len said it pretty straight forward.

_Did I hear him right? Len asking me what's on my mind, when did he become so, so, open? Maybe?_

"Oh, what's on my mind? I don't know. I mean why do you ask?" Kahoko was really nervous about talking to Len.

"It's just the song you just played, it sounded horrible." As said Len equaled blunt.

"Oh, yeah that's because well I guess it is because I have a lot on my mind." Kahoko didn't want to explain the letter and the cookies to Len.

"Tell," Len said as he sat down on a bench near Kahoko.

"Well you see I got a letter yesterday and Nao, Mio, Amou, and Shoko figured out that it was from Hihara. It's just I don't like him like that, and then today…" Kahoko couldn't believe she was actually telling this to Len. She walked over and sat on the bench next to the one Len sat on.

"Today, what?" Kahoko couldn't tell if Len actually cared about what she had to say.

"Today Amou went into the journalism room and there was a basket of cookies that asked her to give them to me. We think they're from Ryotaro, but I don't want to have to reject him because he's a friend. Just like I didn't want to reject Hihara," now Kahoko felt stupid. She didn't even think Len was paying attention to her, "Now you have to tell me why you were asking in the first place?"

"No real reason other than no one deserves to have to listen to you play when you mess up as much as you were." Len stated as he stood up and walked right back to the door and down the stairs.

Kahoko was now angry with herself. Why had she told Len that? Of course he didn't care and of course he'd say something like that. Kahoko put her violin away and picked up the rest of her things and walked to the soccer field.

Ryotaro was finishing up practicing for the day when Kahoko walked over. Ryotaro quickly finished up on what he had been doing and walked over to her.

"Hey Kahoko what are you doing over here?" Ryotaro thought she had probably gone home or somewhere with her friends.

"I- It's just I wanted to thank you for the cookies, but gomen Ryotaro I don't share the same feelings as you. I hope that nothing will be different between the two of us." Kahoko said quickly and turned to leave. As she walked away some tears fell from her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: I don't know why there were tears coming down… It just seemed like a Kaho thing. I mean she does cry a lot, and I just kind of pictured that in my head. Don't be mad at her for the fact that she rejected him and then cried about it.


	3. Roses and the Truth

Sabri: The next chapter!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kahoko walked to school wondering if something crazy would happen today. When she arrived at the school Nao and Mio were waiting for her at the gate.

"Hey Kaho!!!" They waved to Kahoko. As Kahoko made her way over to where they were standing.

"Hi Nao, Mio what are you guys doing out here?" Kahoko's friends usually waited for her in the classroom.

"Did you already forget Kaho?" Nao chuckled, "we have an assembly today!" Kahoko stared at them blankly.

"You really did forget didn't you?!" Mio laughed, "Well you better hurry they were looking for you!"

"Who was looking for me?" Kahoko was dumbfounded.

"Is it like Kaho's clueless week or something?" Amou walked over to the group of girls, "All of the concur kids are playing today for the assembly! Haven't you been practicing for it?"

"Ah, I didn't even know that we had an assembly today." Kahoko stood there thinking about the past week and if someone had told her she had an assembly."

"Well go! If you're late no one will forgive you!" Amou grabbed the sleeve of Kahoko's shirt and pulled her all the way to the assembly hall. When they reached the girls dressing room Shoko was wear a pretty pink dress with white lace all around the edges.

"Shoko you look so pretty in the outfit!" Kahoko loved it when Shoko had to dress she always looked so cute.

"That's not what you should be worried about Kaho! What are you going to wear?" Amou was frustrated with Kahoko, "Everyone else is ready to play!" Kahoko was still in shock from the fact that they had an assembly today.

"It's okay don't worry about it!" Kahoko tried to calm Amou down a little, "Just go back stage I'll get ready and be back there soon!" Kahoko pushed Shoko and Amou out of the room.

"Lili!" Kahoko decided that the first thing she needed to do was get ready, "Are you there? Come out I need to change!"

Lili the fairy came into the room with Kahoko, "Okay I got some new outfits! Here is one!" Lili swished his wand. Kahoko was now dress in a sky blue dress with green ribbon all around it.

"Okay that's good you don't need to show me the other ones! I just need to get ready for this assembly." Kahoko was now freaking out. She opened her violin case and seized her violin. She ran back stage where most of the guys, Kanazawa-sensei, and Shoko and Amou were.

"Kahoko what took you so long?" Kanazawa-sensei was confused, "You've known about this assembly for at least a week! Don't you remember you were at the meeting last week?"

"Oh, I guess I was. I must have just spaced this off it's alright though I'll be fine!" Kahoko was trying to believe this herself. _As long as I don't have to play first!_ Kahoko didn't want to ask the order just in case they had already been told that too. She saw Amou and Shoko standing in the corner so she walked over to them.

"So do you guys know the order?" Kahoko tried to sound like everything was cool, but her face showed true horror.

"Of course we know! You're first!" Amou said with a smile on her face. Kahoko face turned a few shades of blue and purple before Amou told her the truth, "I'm just kidding! You're last I just had to see your face when I told you, you were first!" Kahoko's face turned back to normal.

"I think I'm going to go and practice then since I have time." Kahoko didn't even know what she was planning on playing. As she escaped the stage, she walked back to the dressing room where there were a bunch of roses sitting on the counter. Kahoko walked over to the roses. In the middle of them there was a piece of paper. Kahoko picked up the paper. It was folded in a confusing way, and all that it said on the outside was Kaho-chan. She began to unfold the paper as she read out loud, "When you get these roses go and find a mirror," Kahoko looked up and into the mirror before her, "Are you in front of that mirror now?" _Yes of course I am why else would I have keep on unfolding!_ "Now count the amount of roses." _One… two… three… …. Nine… ten… eleven... Eleven what an odd number._ Kahoko looked back at the letter and keep on reading, "Now look back into the mirror with the eleven roses," Kahoko looked back into the mirror while she keep unfolding when she couldn't unfold anymore she read the last line, "You just saw a dozen of the most beautiful things in the world."

Kahoko's face turned bright red. Who could have left these for her? She didn't have enough time to think about it she had to practice her piece before it was her turn. Kahoko didn't know what song to play her heart was racing. She shouldered her violin, but the only sound that she could make was some scratchy high pitched squeal. Amou came into the room to warn Kahoko that it was almost her turn.

"Kaho are you sure you're going to be okay? Not to be mean but your playing isn't really, well good today." Amou was concerned for her dear friend.

"Yeah I'll be fine!" Kahoko shot back, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to so mad. It's just I'm so confused. I can't believe that all these guys are just randomly confessing to me."

"What did another talk to you when I wasn't looking? When? Where? What did he say?" Amou was looking at Kahoko with truly devilish eyes.

"No one talked to me calm down Amou. It's just when I came in here there were all these flowers sitting here and a note." Kahoko looked at the time, "I'd better get going though if I don't go back I'll miss my turn."

"Just to let you know before you go I think it was Azuma that left these for you!" Amou gave Kahoko a little wink and then shoved her out the door.

When it was Kahoko's turn she walked on to the stage and shouldered her violin. _It's okay Kahoko you just need to focus on playing this song all the way through._ Kahoko then started the song. When she got to the middle of it she began to play just a little bit sharp. _Focus Kahoko focus!_ Her playing returned to normal. _Why would they all be confessing to me? Three days in a row? What in the world is going on! I never thought they'd do something like that! It's not like them._ Kahoko messed up the final two measures and didn't even hit the last note right. She walked backstage where Amou was chatting it up with Azuma in a corner.

"Ah, Kahoko that was interesting…" Kanazawa-sensei didn't want to sound mean.

"I know gomen Kanazawa-sensei I just have a lot on my mind." Kahoko was now thoroughly embarrassed, and it was all just beginning.

"Kahoko is it okay if I talk to you for a moment?" Ryotaro, Hihara, and Azuma all walked over to Kahoko asking her the same thing.

"I think you all have to talk to her about the same thing." Amou laughed while she said that, "I guess we're not the best detectives Kaho!"

Kahoko immediately knew what Amou was talking about and now was so embarrassed she didn't know what to do.

"It's just I didn't know what you were talking about! I didn't leave you a letter…" Hihara looked so upset.

"Yeah, and I didn't make you any cookies." Ryotaro was turning a little pink.

"And I didn't leave you any flowers." Azuma stared at her with a what-a-selfish-thing-to-think look.

"Oh really!" Kahoko tried to pull off the stupid dumb violinist look, "Oops I guess I was wrong! Gomen I guess you were really confused then the other day Hihara and Ryotaro!"

"No it's fine Kaho-chan!" Hihara didn't want Kahoko to feel bad.

"Yeah! It's not your fault you thought it was us." Everyone glanced and Amou.

"Oh, what me? What are you looking at me for?" Amou laughed and slipped out the door.

"Well I guess I'd better get going." Hihara announced.

"You're right." Azuma walked over and picked up his flute.

"Well then I guess I'll see you guys around!"

"Yeah I'll see you later Kaho-chan!" Hihara smiled and waved to Kahoko. All three guys left at once.

Kahoko walked back to the dressing room and put her violin away. She picked up the rest of her things and left the dressing room. She had planned on going straight home after the assembly was over, but she soon learned there would be a change in plans.

"Kahoko, won't you go with me and get a bite to eat?" Kahoko turned around to see him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: Okay sorry it took me all day to finish this… Yay cheesy pick up lines!!! I love them lol. Next chapter is the one that should be really funny! Thanks for reading my story! I'll update soon probably!


	4. Say What?

Sabri: It's here! The final chapter of Fake Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kahoko turned around to see Len. She became very confused about all these confessions that were wrong and now Len was asking her on a… date?

"I guess, I don't have anything else to do right now." Kahoko didn't want to be rude.

As they walked down the street to a small cake shop Kahoko had never been to, Len tried to make conversation.

"So, your playing today," Len was already off to a bad start.

"Oh yeah, it was pretty bad wasn't it?" Kahoko awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah. What were you thinking trying to play when your mind was scattered all over the place?" Len asked Kahoko.

"Well I had to, I mean I really had no choice in if I wanted to or not." Kahoko was a little upset that she let herself forget about the assembly.

"Kanazawa-sensei made it clean last week that this was your choice and you didn't have to play if you didn't want to." Len laughed at Kahoko for forgetting a major part of the meeting.

Kahoko stopped walking. She didn't know how to feel. She had just embarrassed herself in front of the whole school when she had, had the choice of not playing.

"Why didn't you tell me I had the choice?" Kaho wanted with all her might to blame it on Len.

"I tried but when I finished playing you weren't back stage anymore and then when you came back you just rushed on stage." Len was just finishing his little laugh session.

"Ah this week has not been my week!" Kahoko was shouting to the whole world now. As everyone looked at her she turned bright red again. Len tried to get Kahoko to walk so that everyone wasn't just standing there whispering about them and laughing. He ended up dragging her to the cake shop.

"We're here you can walk again. I'm not going to drag you around everywhere." Len said to Kahoko half joking half serious. Kahoko stood up straight again and walked into the cake shop with Len.

"How may I help you?" The shop owner asked as they entered. Len walked over to the counter to order Kahoko looked around the shop. It was a small shop, it's walls were a nice yellow color and it reminded Kahoko of her sunroom at her house. Len finished ordering and walked to where Kahoko was standing.

"Why don't we find a seat Kahoko?" Len didn't understand why she was just standing there. When Kahoko snapped back into reality she was following Len over to a seat in the corner. Len sat down in a chair and Kahoko took the chair across from him.

"Are you okay?" Len was watching her as she looked around the room again.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just I've just never seen such a nice, comforting shop before." Kahoko felt so much at home.

"I see, my parents once brought me here when I was little. I thought would be somewhere you would like to go." Len looked at Kahoko as she began to blush a little. When the cake got to them they started to eat it.

"So how has your week been?" Len was actually starting a normal conversation for once.

"Crazy," Kahoko was taking small bites from the cake. She wasn't planning on telling Len about anything that had been happening to her lately.

"You haven't really been paying attention to anything lately have you?" Len was almost finished with his piece of cake.

"Really? I didn't know that people had noticed very much." Kahoko started playing with her food.

"What's wrong?" Len was watching Kahoko as she played with her cake like a kid plays with his vegetables.

"It's just," Kahoko's eyes widened, _why am I even thinking about telling him remember about yesterday?!? He doesn't even care!_ Kahoko looked away from Len trying to escape. Why had she even come here with him in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Len smiled a bit looking up to the ceiling.

"Sorry about what?" Kahoko glanced at him wondering what he was talking about.

"About this last week. About the letter, the cookies, and then today about the flowers." L en was talking in a completely serious way.

"How did you know about the letter and all the other stuff?!?" Kahoko didn't even make a connection.

"I was the one that left you the letter and well all the other stuff." Len stared at Kahoko to see her reaction.

"Oh don't be silly Len you couldn't have." Kahoko laughed a little at Len.

Len looked at her confused. He had just told her that he left her three love notes and gave her cookies and flowers, and she still didn't believe him.

"Wait!" Kahoko stood up in shock, "You must have been the person to leave the note and everything else! Because well it wasn't Hihara, Ryotaro, or Azuma! And Keiichi is going out with Shoko!"

"Yeah, I just told you that!" Len did not understand Kahoko and her randomness. Kahoko sat back down after the owner gave her a funny look.

"But Amou was sure that none of those things were from you." Kahoko was still set on believing whatever Amou told her.

"What are you talking about?" Len didn't know that they had, had talks about who gave the things to her.

"Let's see if I remember, she said the letters handwriting was bad so it couldn't have been you it had to be Hihara. Since you burnt the food at Shoko's family's vacation house, she decided you couldn't have made the cookies. And well she didn't really have a reason for the flowers." Len didn't know how to feel as she said these things.

"My handwriting has always been that sloppy. I didn't mean to burn the food at the vacation house! My mother has some cook books sitting around so I found a recipe for cookies in there! The flowers were my father's friend's idea." Len was slowly getting angry about these things.

"Oh really?" Kahoko awkwardly laughed trying to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, did you even like everything?" Len was barely holding back from exploding.

"Well that is you see… my room has been a bit dirty lately and I cleaned out my bag the other day, so the letter is in my room somewhere. Before I could try one of your cookies Mio, Nao, and Amou ate them all, But!" Kahoko looked around the shop, "actually I think I left the flowers at school."

Len looked so defeated. Kahoko looked at the time.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about the time! I have to go! I'm so sorry Len!" Kahoko got up and ran out of the shop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mom I'm so sorry I'm late!" Kahoko said as she walked into her house and kicked her shoes off.

"Well you better hurry up and get ready!" Kahoko ran up stairs to change her clothes. When she came back down she was in a nice light yellow dress. Her hair was down and she grabbed a hair brush and began to brush through it.

"Lets go Kahoko!" Kahoko ran out the door and jumped into the car. When they reached their destination Kahoko and her family got out of the chair and walked into a really nice restaurant. When they sat down at the table the waiter came over and got them something to drink and took their orders.

Tonight there was live music. A piano began to play. Kahoko was listening to the music more than the rest of her family. It sounded so familiar. After they finished dinner her family sat around talking. Though Kahoko still wasn't paying attention to them. Someone walked up to their table and tapped Kahoko on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Len?" Kahoko was confused about why he was there.

Len gave her what he was carrying with him.

"My violin?" Kahoko was confused on how he got her violin.

"You left it at the shop today." Len put down the violin by the table and then took Kahoko's hand and walked her by the stage where his mother was playing the piano. They began to dance, slowly. Kahoko's face was bright red. Len leaned his head right next to Kahoko's ear, "Happy birthday." Len whispered into her ear.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: It's done! My first story to finish! Review!!! Thanks for reading it! I hope you liked it.


End file.
